The Alpha
by rosedragomir6
Summary: Crystal is a shy girl who had a dark past and the only thing to actually comfort her and her siblings was TVD, The Vampire Diaries. what happens when she and her siblings somehow end up in the magical town of mystic falls? and what happens if there not there as humans but as a special breed of WEREWOLVES! and what if that was an ancient breed that klaus was originated from?
1. Intro

**Hey Hey :)**

**So the first chapter I wanted to give some info about the new characters **

**And this will not be a twilight crossover as you can see, so sorry for anyone that read my other story and was a twilight fan :/**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire diaries I only own the plot**

**Anyways here is the info :)**

**Name: Crystal **

**Age: 17**

**Hair: Dark brown with light waves **

**Eye shape: Almond Shaped**

**Eye color: Ice Blue**

**Skin: Lightly tanned **

**Siblings: Andrea and James **

**Parents: George Anderson and sally smith **

**Info:**

**Crystal is the youngest of the three siblings. Crystal is their step-sister, who tends to get along with her brothr james but she almost never gets along with her sister andrea, she usually is forgotten or just a shadow under her sisters popularity. Crystals personality is very unique because she can be very feisty when it comes to protect her siblings but can be very quiet when it comes to something that she is uncomfortable with. Crystal is very protective on her siblings because when they were younger her father would abuse all of them but she would usually take the greatest amount of hits just to make sure her siblings weren't hurt, and usually their mother was eathier out or drunk to care what happened to them **

**Crystal is completely different when she turns into a wolf, she is a strong and protective alpha and her wolf is very beautiful, she has snow white fur and her ice blue eyes stand out more than ever. **

**Name: James Anderson **

**Age: 17**

**Hair: Dark brown **

**Eye shape: Almond Shaped**

**Eye color: light Blue**

**Skin: Lightly tanned **

**Siblings: Andrea and crystal **

**Info:**

**James is the middle child of the 3 siblings. James is a very kind and generous person, he gets along with both his siblings and is one to usually break a fight when both his sisters argue. he always feels the need to comfort crystal and talk to her and he is truly saddened that his sister does not see the beauty and fierceness she possesses.**

**James wolf is described as caring, strong, and helpful when needed but none-other he is a beta, his appearance is well a dark grey wolf that looks black at times and has a greenish yellow eye color like his sister Andrea.**

**Name: Andrea**

**Age: 19**

**Hair: blonde hair with light curls **

**Eye shape: Almond Shaped**

**Eye color: light blue**

**Skin: light**

**Siblings: crystal and James**

**Info:**

**Andrea is the oldest of the 3, she is described to be a shallow, very popular, and she is a girly girl, which is an opposite to her sister who goes for black and leather jackets. Andrea's personality gets in the way of her relationship with her sister but even then she is still very grateful for what she has done for her when her father would try to beat her (even though she may never admit it)**

**Andrea's wolf is a common beta, who is described to always challenge her sister to be alpha but always ends up losing. Andrea is also described as a coward when the fight gets rough.**

**I hope you enjoyed the info!**


	2. Chapter 1- Pilot

**Heyyy wolf pack**

**First chapter is in the real world **

**And I know it doesn't take 8 hours to watch the vampire diaries I'm just speeding up the process to when Kol dies **

**Enjoy! And review!**

Ever wonder if you were a supernatural sent to a world where just stories, myths and horrible movies? But what if 1 wish changed everything 1 wish changed you?

**Crystal POV**

"Jaaaaamessss, is the popcorn ready?" I yelled to my older brother, me and my siblings decided to watch the vampire diaries marathon from starting from season 3 all the way up to season 5.

"God can you scream any louder" my older sisters sarcasm is starting to get on my nerves, I mean like seriously living with someone for your entire life it gets pretty annoying.

"Whatever" I muttered, and luckily just then James my saviour of a brother showed up.

"Popcorn is here, sooo….. Chill" James joked, he was always the one to lighten up the mood when me and Andrea start arguing.

"Let's start!" we cheer in unison

_*8 hours later*_

" .god, how can they kill Kol! I still can't get used to how they did that, he doesn't deserve to die!" I kept ranting and rambling on until Andrea put a hand over my mouth

"Just shhh" she hissed, I nodded and watched the rest of the episode, and I honestly feel bad for Klaus he lost his brother just for some dumb cure.

*4 hours later*

We finally finished season 5 and no one would have died if Jeremy and Elena didn't kill Kol, I am still freaking out about that he was my favorite character, my sister is freaking out about Klaus, Damon, Jeremey, and Kol , and finally my brother who is a little upset about bonnie. We are a crazy bunch.

"I wish I could go and save Kol and prevent him from dying" I just thought allowed and made a small wish

"I would so do that" Andrea agreed

"Yea same here I mean if it weren't for Elena and Jeremy everyone would have been alive" my brother also agreed?! WOW, you know what they say tvd brings every family together

"Well goodnight" my sister gave a quick little wave and left to sleep, I began putting all the discs away in its right full box and put the little box sets in my bag.

"Hey J I'm going to go crash" I give my brother a quick kiss on the cheek and went to go sleep.

**So hope you enjoyed CH 1 **

**Please review **

**XOXO Rose**


End file.
